Let Me Help You Forget the Past
by BizarroTom
Summary: Percy and Oliver meet six years after graduation. Two chapters with two different POV's
1. Oliver's POV

"FORGET THE PAST"   
  
by Brian Thomas  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I'll write something later when I feel witty. I just 'borrowed' the characters. You are reading it, what else is there to know?  
  
The setting sun streamed through the old bookstore window, hilighting stacks of antiquated books with a rich orange glow. Oliver Wood moved from one pile to another, trying to find something of interest that he had not read before. He was in a foul mood and wanted to find something to help engross a large chunk of his free time. There had to be something, anything, to occupy his mind, if that was possible.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
Oliver's head jerked up at the sound of his name  
  
"Oliver Wood? Is that you?"  
  
The dark haired man knew the owner of the voice even before he turned around. He would never forget it in his lifetime. Looking over his shoulder, sure enough, there stood Percy Weasley. His former roommate and friend. Oliver thought it unusual at first not to see Percy hiding himself in long, flowing, black robes. Instead, his tall, thin form was wearing a sweater and jeans with a short, burgundy cloak. It was very similar to what Oliver himself was wearing, minus the cloak. And Percy's jeans seemed to be a tighter fit. Oliver shook his mind away from that thought immediately. Crossing paths with the red head was an unexpected thing, and in his condition he wasn't sure if he was in the mood for drudging up old feelings of a friendship that had since passed, right now.  
  
"Of all places, a bookstore is not somewhere I'd have expected to have come across a very popular and recognizable Quidditch player. It's been a long time, Ol. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just fine." he absentmindedly turned a book on top of a stack. "Trying to find something here to read is all. And how are you?"  
  
"About the same. Doing some ministry research here myself." Percy grinned widely. "You're looking good as usual. Hmmm, how long has it been since we've seen each other?"  
  
Oliver had to stop to do the math in his head. "Great Merlin! Almost six years now. I can't believe we've been apart that long since school. Where did all the time go?"  
  
"We both have busy lives, I suppose. I tried to keep owling you for a while, but it seemed sort of pointless. You..." Percy's voice trailed off into silence.  
  
Oliver's gaze dropped immediately in guilt. He studied a nearby stack of books with feigned interest. "I'm sorry Perce. I tried. I...what, sent you maybe two letters? You were always much better at writing than me. I'm surprised you kept it up for almost two years. I wanted to keep up the correspondence, but I was having some tough times then. As well as trying to get my budding career going."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I knew you were busy. And it paid off, Mr. Quidditch All-star. I've meant to send a letter every once in a while, but never knew how to start up again without sounding stupid."  
  
"It would have never been stupid. I would have loved a note or letter from you, Perce."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I'm as just as much to blame. I could have picked up a quill just as easily as you. Especially like now, when it's off-season. I just figured you were involved with your life and didn't need me bothering you."  
  
Percy smiled again. "I'd have never thought that, Oliver. Not in a million years. Hearing from you again would have made any of my days."  
  
Oliver could feel a slight blush spread across his cheek bone regions. This was a very different Percy than he remembered from his school days. He appeared to have changed over the years. Not in physical form or by the new clothing style he wore. Percy basically appeared the same, maybe a tad older; but still had the same bright red hair, perfect smile, long, drawn out features and amazing brilliant blue eyes. Even the freckles that danced across the bridge of his nose, which Oliver remembered well, seemed all too familiar. His stance was now a little stronger, but that wasn't it. No, it was his personality. This wasn't a very stiff, dour looking person that stood before him. Percy was now more lively and animated. Oliver wasn't sure why that was or what to make of it.  
  
"Say, what are you doing now? Are you busy? I'm thinking maybe we could go find a place to talk, get something to drink and catch up with one another about our hectic lives."  
  
Oliver stared and could see in the redhead's eyes that there was only one answer waiting to be heard. For some unexplained reason, he didn't want to disappoint Percy. And since his mood was elevating it might be nice to continue the conversation.  
  
"Sure, Perce. Why not." he shrugged and set down the now forgotten book.  
  
Oliver watched as the waitress set down his beer and Percy's colorful mixed drink.  
  
"Will there be anything else, gentlemen? Would you care to see a menu?"  
  
"No thanks. This will be fine for now." Percy answered. "Unless, Ol..."  
  
Oliver just shook his head.  
  
"Okay, then." She placed a bowl of Bertie Bott's flavored popcorn down for them. "I'll be back to check on you both later."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What was it again?"  
  
"Are you happy with your trade to the Rapiers?"  
  
"Of course. I'm playing first string all the time. My loyal fans still support me. Plus, the very healthy signing bonus added in didn't hurt either."  
  
Percy chuckled. "I had heard a few rumors about that. Congratulations then. All your hard work paid off."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Oliver felt bad that he didn't know a thing about what has happened to Percy over the years. Sure his friend across the table had the upper hand because his sports career was reported in the papers. But still Oliver should know something; he was supposed to be a friend after all. Percy had mentioned earlier doing work for the Ministry, so it could be assumed he still worked there since graduating from Hogwarts. Oliver would guess that not much changed in Percy's life; it was never in his nature to do so. He tried to recall anything from the letters sent to him long ago to use. Something finally came to his mind.  
  
"Hey, how is Penny? I don't see a ring. Haven't you two set a date yet?" Oliver grinned and took a swig from his bottle.  
  
Percy's expression immediately shifted from smiling to an observable frown. "We broke up almost four years back."  
  
"Oh jeez, Percy. I'm sorry. If I had known... I shouldn't have brought it up."   
  
"No. It's okay. It just wasn't meant to be. I now know that we weren't right for each other." His voice dropped to an almost whisper. "I wasn't right."  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow in wonder to the meaning behind that last statement and what was now suddenly bothering Percy so much. Oliver decided to be careful with what he said, and struggled to find something to keep their conversation moving.  
  
Percy polished off his drink and indicated towards the waitress, signaling for another round.  
  
"Sometimes, I miss the good ol days of school. Things were much simpler then."  
  
Percy looked up from his refilled glass. "Yes, some things about it were nice." A small smile started to appear on his face.  
  
Over the next hour or so both men recalled various events of their times at school. Laughing, grimacing, teasing each other as they brought up things that had happened. Even filling each other in on things the other hadn't been aware of. Another round and more baskets of popcorn were consumed along the way as well.  
  
Then there was a lull in the conversation. Oliver decided to take a chance and find out something. He hoped Percy wouldn't become upset all over again.   
  
"Perce. I know this might not be the right time to ask, but I'm curious. What happened with you and Penelope? I thought you two would always be together."  
  
Percy drew in his breath and held it before he answered. "It didn't work out. I couldn't keep living a lie and remain faithful to her."  
  
"What? Percy, you were cheating on her?"  
  
"No! Not that! I just..."  
  
The silence stretched between them for several long minutes. Percy seemed to be thinking a lot about what he would say next.  
  
Oliver sat his empty bottle down and looked intently at the redhead's wrinkled brow. "Just what, Percival?" Oliver remembered using Percy's full name always snapped him to attention.  
  
"I just couldn't keep on pretending I'd be happy with her. She wasn't really what I thought I wanted in my life."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." Percy again dropped his voice to a hushed tone. "I finally came out to my family two years ago. The pressure of ignoring and hiding my true feelings was getting to be too much to me."  
  
Oliver looked into Percy's eyes and saw a desperate need for understanding and acceptance.  
  
"Really? Uh, congratulations. Did everything turn out okay?"  
  
Percy stopped for a moment as the smiling waitress brought them yet another round of drinks.  
  
"For the most part, yes. Ron is still having some difficulties, but he doesn't outright hate me or anything."  
  
"Then I'm truly happy for you, Perce. Is there someone special you are sharing your life with now?"  
  
"No." Percy appeared a little defeated. "I've tried a few dates and stuff, but nothing has felt right. I've almost given up in a small way. Sometimes it's just too tiresome of looking, and hoping, only to be disappointed. Know what I mean?"  
  
"A little, yeah." Oliver drew his finger down a perspiration trail on his bottle before picking it up and drawing it closer to his mouth.  
  
"So how are things with you and Marcus? Are you two still together?"  
  
Oliver suddenly felt like a troll had burst through the nearby brick wall and slammed its mammoth fist into him. In shock, he almost dropped his drink.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You, and Marcus Flint. Come on, Oliver. After what I've just told you. There's no need to hide it from me."  
  
"H-how did...Who told?" Oliver was lost in a fluster.  
  
"Oliver, relax. I've known for years. I used to see you two sneaking around the grounds and hallways during our last couple of school years. Your continuous display of rivalry may have fooled others, but I was wise to you two." The redhead grinned. "I also noticed Marcus in the stands at a lot of your early league games."  
  
Oliver couldn't help feeling slightly frustrated. Percy seemed to know so much about him. "And how would you know that?"  
  
Percy blushed. "Um, Ron and I used to go to see you play a lot when you were on the Cannons team."  
  
"Really?" Oliver smiled at this bit of information. "Why didn't you ever come around and see me after the games? I would have enjoyed seeing you both."  
  
"I...well, you were busy and I thought it best not to. Didn't Marcus tell you that I ran into him once? It was just before your big match when the Cannon's defeated the Chatham Crowns."  
  
"No. He didn't." Oliver pulled the bottleneck close to his mouth and whispered 'jealous bastard' behind it.  
  
"I heard that." Percy chuckled.  
  
"You should have come over to the winners box, Percy. I would have made time for you. You should have known that." Oliver smiled at Percy, but his sad brown eyes seemed to indicate more.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. You, and Marcus?"  
  
Oliver sat in silence, studying the beer bottle label with great interest. His former mood from earlier in the day started to return.  
  
"Ol?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Oliver? Are you okay?" Percy leaned forward in concern.  
  
The quidditch player's line of vision slowly looked up until it met Percy's very concerned face.  
  
"No."  
  
They sat in silence for several long minuets, both afraid to say the wrong thing to each other. Together they looked over at the tavern's wall clock when it chimed 9:00 pm.   
  
"Oliver, it's getting sort of late. I have a few things I need to take care of at home tonight before work tomorrow."  
  
"I understand. I should be heading out as well. It was good seeing..."  
  
"Wait! Wait! I know this is sort of forward of me, but I was going to ask if you want to come over to my place and talk some more. What I have to do won't take very long and my place isn't far from here." Percy reached over to take hold of Oliver's forearm. "I can tell something is bothering you and would like to continue our conversation and help if that's possible. At least I'd like to try."  
  
Oliver studied Percy's face for a moment, and seeing only sincerity, reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Oliver slid down onto the sofa, he eyed the chess set that was in mid play, sitting out on the coffee table.   
  
"Ron and I play by owl. I'm the only one in the family that can still give him a bit of a challenge." Percy smiled joining him on the sofa. "Like I said, he's slowly coming around."  
  
"Better than playing with yourself, I'd guess."  
  
Percy turned to look at Oliver and then burst out laughing. Oliver slowly caught on to what he said and started chuckling himself. 'Darn it!' he thought. 'Why does Percy keep making me feel good about things when I don't want to?'  
  
"Hey! Look at that. There's some happiness in you after all."  
  
"It's the good company, I suppose." he remained smiling. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not always so depressed. Just certain topics of discussion set me off is all."  
  
"You mean Marcus?" Percy asked sheepishly, in a low tone.  
  
Oliver sighed audibly. "Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask what happened? Or don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know Perce. It just..."  
  
Oliver tried to calm himself and figure out if he really wanted to get into this topic or not. He looked over to see Percy waiting in silence for his answer. Oliver appreciated that.   
  
Oliver suddenly remembered that during all of their school years Percy always knew what to do or say to make him feel better. Why hadn't he really noticed this before?   
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"It just hurts so much. It's been over three years and I still let it fester away inside me at times."  
  
"Try talking about it. Maybe it will help." Percy reached over and rubbed Oliver forearm in a comforting manner. "What happened that broke you two apart?"  
  
"The Fuckin' bastard cheated on me!" Oliver burst out in pent up anger. His eyes narrowed as he felt the blood flush across his face. Percy quickly recoiled in fear.  
  
Oliver, seeing Percy's reaction, softened his voice. "Oh Perce. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Oliver's vision began to blur as his eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Oh, Ol." Percy reached over and pulled Oliver into a hug. At that moment Oliver completely broke down in the comfort of his friend's arms. His body shook with every gasp of air as he cried. Percy slowly rocked them and soothingly rubbed his back.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay." he whispered. "I'm here for you."  
  
After a while Oliver began to gather his wits again. He almost didn't want to move. The warmth of being so close to Percy was very comforting. He could lose himself in this feeling forever and be completely happy. He then noticed a stirring in parts of his body and it made him sit up quickly.  
  
Wiping away at his moist face, he looked sadly over at Percy. "I'm such a idiot. I'm..."  
  
"Don't apologize, Ol. You've obviously been holding in a lot for a long time and needed to let it out. Feeling a little bit better now?"  
  
"Not sure. Mostly feeling burned out I think. The drinks from earlier aren't helping any either."  
  
Percy stood up and gestured for Oliver to remain where he was. "I'll be right back."  
  
Oliver watched as Percy disappeared into the kitchen. He looked around at the comfortable apartment; taking in all the various items and papers spread out everywhere. Percy's days of neat and orderliness seemed to have slipped a bit he thought.  
  
Percy smiled, returning with a tray of food for them both. "I thought a few snacks might help calm our stomachs. Maybe help absorb some of the alcohol in our systems."  
  
"Thanks. But I'm not very hungry"  
  
"Not even for Animal crackers?"  
  
"Animal crackers? They're my favorite!"  
  
"I know. I've become fond of them as well. I was always grateful you shared at school when your Mom sent you those big boxes of them. It got me hooked."  
  
"Seems we passed on traits to each other during our years together." Oliver reached over and took a handful of cookies. "I probably wouldn't read so much, besides sports related stuff, if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Probably us being the only Griffy boys helped with that. We were forced to grow together."  
  
"Don't say that, Perce. We were never forced. I loved rooming with you. You were practically like a brother to me." Oliver hesitated feeling a little guilty about not sharing everything in his life with him. "We could talk about almost anything."  
  
"Sorry. You're right. We were never forced."  
  
They both smiled at each other. Now a lot calmer, Oliver decided he wanted to continue on with the conversation from earlier. It was now actually comforting him and relieving some stress.  
  
"He cheated on me, Percy. And not with just one guy. I found out there was several of them. Some of them were even Cannon players." Oliver's face turned crimson and he stopped to gather his breath and calm himself. "All during that time, he'd be jealous of anyone that paid attention to me and yet he was..."  
  
Percy didn't blink, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"H-he was screwing anyone that caught his fancy."  
  
"Not everyone." Percy whispered.  
  
"He ripped my heart to shreds. I've never let anyone get that close again to... What did you say?"  
  
"It's nothing, Ol. Go on."  
  
Oliver immediately knew what had been implied. "That bastard! I'll kill him. He tried to put a move on you, didn't he?" Oliver could feel his temper flaring again.  
  
"Calm down. It was nothing, really. Just a little shameless flirting on his part, during the last game when I ran into him. I wasn't interested. I never would be. Especially with him." Percy exaggerated a grimace.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, Ol. He just wasn't my type."  
  
"What is your type then?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Percy blushed. "I am sorry for what happened though. I'd never thought about the fact that I wasn't the only one Flint would do that with."  
  
Oliver sighed and reached for another treat. The cookie quacked before he bit into it. "It's okay. It's helping me realize some things."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"For one thing, I should thank you. Talking about this is really helping. I've needed to get this burden off my chest for a long time now."  
  
"Anytime." Percy reached over and gave him a gentle hug in comfort. Oliver completely relaxed and pulled the redhead in tighter. He then felt Percy take in a deep breath.  
  
"Oliver?" he whispered next to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember that October night of our sixth year when you and I..." Percy then stopped in mid conversation.  
  
Oliver pulled away and sat up at the noticeable sudden silence. He recalled vividly the night Percy must have been leading up to, but wanted to make sure. After all, he had tripped up several times today with this new Percy.  
  
"Which one, Percy? There were so many."  
  
"The night you and I stayed up talking about relationships. You know, who fancied whom. How they got started. Kissing people. Falling in love. And ...um, sex?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember. We were up the whole night. You were dragging the next day. Poor thing." Oliver snorted. "You almost passed out in Potions class. I kept waiting for it to happen. Snape would have loved that."  
  
Percy smacked his arm. "Hey! And just who may I ask, fell from his broom during team practice that day?"  
  
"You-you saw that?"  
  
"Of course." Now it was Percy's turn to chuckle. "I was afraid you would get hurt, if you were even as half as tired as I was that day."  
  
"Gee! Nice to know you cared if I broke my neck or not." They both grinned at each other in jest. "What about that night though?"  
  
Percy hesitated for a second. "Remember, I told you that I needed the facts in preparation if I was going to possibly ask Penelope out? You being wiser and more experienced than I."   
  
"Which wasn't true and you knew it."  
  
"I know, but I was seeking out information then and hoping..." Percy closed his eyes, almost afraid to look at his friend, so close to him.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"It was all a little lie. I knew about you and Marcus then. I guess I was sort of curious to know what I might have been missing out on. Hoping you'd tell me, so we could talk about it."  
  
Oliver's mouth dropped open and then slowly began to form into a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Percy just nodded and slowly opened his eyes again.  
  
"Why bring that up now?"  
  
Percy's freckles faded from view as the reddish hue spread across his face. "Because being with you again is bringing back so many thoughts and ..." Percy sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it is just all the alcohol we consumed. I never was able to hold myself well with it."  
  
Percy tried to get up and move away from Oliver. The strong sports player grabbed Percy's wrist and refused to let go.  
  
"And what, Percy?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Oliver was suddenly filled with bravado. There was now something he was hoping to hear. Even now slightly praying for it. He had to push on. "You said so many thoughts and. And what? Don't stop now."  
  
"Feelings." Percy appeared frightened. "I've always had more than a crush on you, Oliver. We weren't just Griffindor boys for seven years. You were my best friend. Not that I really had any others." He stopped to swallow. "I always looked up to you, but later realized there was more to it than that. In our sixth year, I was hopelessly in love with you. I tried to deny it, but couldn't. Unfortunately, that's when I discovered you were with Marcus."  
  
Percy stopped for a moment. "It nearly killed me. But I slowly accepted it. Trying to deny my true nature helped in that aspect. I wasn't going to interfere with your happiness. I cared too much for you to say anything. And you two were together for so long. So I stupidly threw myself at Penny. Hoping it would all go away."  
  
Oliver was completely surprised by all of this newfound information and it took him a while to process it all. Was Percy really saying what he thought he was?  
  
"You cared?"  
  
"Yes. The feelings I had then and clung to are part of what held me back from progressing further with Penny." Percy then rolled his eyes. "That, and finally admitting to myself that I was gay."  
  
Oliver then realized he was still holding the slender wrist and relaxed his grip. He slowly slid his hand down into the long slender fingers below.  
  
"Perce, we've both been such fools. If I had only known."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"While you've admired me, I've been doing the same to you. You were always an amazing person. Always so organized and a straightforward." Oliver stopped to smile at the word straight. Percy grinned as well.   
  
"You were always there for me. We did so much growing up together. And it appears we even hid the same secrets. I've always regretted the loss of our friendship. But, I was having such problems with... him. I didn't know where to turn. Wish I'd known I could have come to you to talk."  
  
"It's okay. I had some tough times over the years as well."  
  
"That's surprising."  
  
"It is? Why?"  
  
"You seemed to have everything going for you. Your future was all set. The Ministry and marriage. I envied you. All I had was Quidditch and a romantic fling that ended up going nowhere. Don't get me wrong, I love playing. But it's not always fulfilling."  
  
Percy nodded.  
  
"I did try to tell you a couple of times about me, and him. I just didn't know how. I thought you were straight, I didn't want to risk the friendship. You've been a big part and great influence in my life, Percy." He stopped to squeeze the hand he was holding. "I still tend to think of you often. Maybe more than I should have. I don't know. I wish I could have been there for you when you needed someone too."  
  
They both looked lovingly at each other and smiled.  
  
"Why? Why did we let so much time pass?"  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's in the past now. Let's forget about it. We can start over together from here."  
  
Oliver thought for a moment and for the first time in a very long time felt his heart open again.  
  
"Help me, Percy. Help me forget the past."  
  
Percy then leaned forward. Oliver felt his warm breath hit his face before tilting his head. Their lips slowly pressed together before increasing in passion. Oliver knew immediately this was the one person who he could love and it would always be returned.  
  
fini 


	2. Percy's POV

"LET ME HELP YOU"   
  
by Brian Thomas  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Its the other side to the Oliver story I wrote with borrowed characters. Love it or leave it. If you haven't read the first part yet, please go to it first. Then again, I guess it might not really matter either way. Also before anyone asks, yes, there is a third chapter entitled "Together". It's half done already, but I'm a slow writer. Sorry. That is of course if you want to see it.  
  
Percy couldn't help but mutter bitterly under his breath to himself. Trying to find past references to the proper height of ancient Chinese teapots had become more bothersome than he had originally thought it would be. It was a thankless task, but he had personally volunteered to search for the information. 'Anything to get yourself out of the office for a few hours.' he reminded himself. The small distraction was greatly needed to keep his nerves from climbing the walls of his small, cramped office back at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Not having much luck in the quest, Percy sighed loudly and got up from his kneeling position on the floor. He dusted off his jeans and wondered if Vernon, the shopkeeper, might know of any old scrolls hidden away that would help in his research.  
  
Percy looked around at the few shoppers while heading towards the front of the store. The amber light coming in from the street window gave everyone a glowing appearance, which shifted as they all moved about. He glanced over and couldn't help not checking out the hilighted butt on the guy in the 'Recent Finds' section. "Mmm. Very nice!" he said quietly under his breath. 'Haven't seen a nice ass like that in a long time...' he continued in thought to himself.  
  
Percy recalled a day, which was one of the many, when he watched Oliver Wood, his school roommate at the time, get ready for classes. He had just bent over to pull a clean set of robes from his trunk and Percy couldn't help to stare at the roundness of his roommate's butt in the snitch-patterned boxers. The Head boy was grateful that they were the only two Gryffindor's of their year and wouldn't be caught leering by anyone else. When Oliver turned towards him, he quickly looked away pretending to be interested in getting his books together. He knew there would always be more chances he could look again.  
  
Percy continued to slyly watch out of the corner of his eye as he moved along. When the patron of the ass he was admiring turned sideways for half a second, Percy barely missed running directly into a bookcase before stopping dead in his tracks.   
  
'No! It couldn't be? Not after all this time.' He turned and slowly walked towards the shopper.  
  
"Oliver?" he called out hesitantly.  
  
'Could it really be?' he wondered.  
  
"Oliver Wood? Is that you?"  
  
It was. The professional Quidditch player that Percy had seen for several years in many newspapers and magazines turned and looked at him in surprise. 'The front view is even better.' Percy mused. 'I'll have to ask him where he got that blue sweater. It's a very striking color...' Percy quickly scanned over Oliver's body again. '...especially on him.' Percy quickly noticed old feelings stir within himself, but just as fast told himself to behave.  
  
"Of all places, a bookstore is not somewhere I'd have expected to have come across a very popular and recognizable Quidditch player. It's been a long time, Ol. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just fine." Oliver responded with no enthusiasm of seeing him at all.  
  
Something was wrong. Immediately, Percy noticed this wasn't the same friendly outgoing person Oliver usually was. 'Then again, some people change over time,' the redhead knew for himself.  
  
Percy watched Oliver turn a book on top of a stack with a disinterested attitude. "Trying to find something here to read is all. And how are you?"  
  
"About the same. Doing some ministry research here myself." Percy couldn't help foolishly grinning, he was happy to see Oliver again. "You're looking good as usual. Hmmm, how long has it been since we've seen each other?"  
  
Oliver appeared startled, and then furrowed his brow to think on the question. Percy mentally chastised himself. 'Idiot! Keep the conversation light. Let's not remind either of us how long it's been.'  
  
He watched Oliver's face light up in surprise. "Great Merlin! Almost six years now. I can't believe we've been apart that long since school. Where did all the time go?"  
  
"We both have busy lives, I suppose. I tried to keep owling you for a while, but it seemed sort of pointless. You..." Percy's voice trailed off into silence. '...didn't care to keep writing,' he finished in his thoughts. Of all the people from Hogwarts, Oliver was the one person he always wanted to stay in touch with. Percy had very few friends and they, he believed, had been very close during their seven years together. It seemed a shame they both had faded away from each other over time.  
  
"I'm sorry Perce. I tried. I...what, sent you maybe two letters? You were always much better at writing than me. I'm surprised you kept it up for almost two years. I wanted to keep up the correspondence, but I was having some tough times then. As well as trying to get my budding career going."  
  
'There's that look again. Something is unmistakably wrong with him.' During their school years Percy had developed the ability to read Oliver's body language, and even now after all this time he could still tell something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I knew you were busy. And it paid off, Mr. Quidditch All-star." Percy smiled. "I've meant to send a letter every once in a while, but never knew how to start up again without sounding stupid."  
  
'Besides you most likely didn't need me interfering in your life. Lords know I had my share of problems for a while that no one needed to be bothered with,' the redhead thought.  
  
"It would have never been stupid. I would have loved a note or letter from you, Perce."  
  
"Oh?" Percy now wondered if it was possible to renew the friendship they once shared.  
  
He noticed Oliver give him a firm apologetic look. "I'm as just as much to blame. I could have picked up a quill just as easily as you. Especially like now, when it's off-season. I just figured you were involved with your life and didn't need me bothering you."  
  
Percy smiled again. "I'd have never thought that, Oliver. Not in a million years. Hearing from you again would have made any of my days." Percy now truly hoped there was a way of salvaging and restoring what they once had. 'We just need to get to know each other again. It would be nice to have someone, outside of the family, to really share some of my life with.'  
  
"Say, what are you doing now? Are you busy?" 'Slow, you idiot! Go slow. Something is bothering him, remember. Don't scare him off.' Percy couldn't help himself getting lost in the excitement of seeing Oliver again and was internally struggling to keep himself under control. "I'm thinking maybe we could go find a place to talk, get something to drink and catch up with one another about our hectic lives."  
  
Percy really wanted to get to know Oliver again. He knew it would only be for friendship, but Percy was more than willing to have just that. 'Hopefully, I'll get to know more about his life than what I've read about. Possibly even find out what is bothering him.' Percy worried this might be the last shot they had at rekindling their friendship and he didn't want that to happen. 'Please say "Yes", Oliver. Please.'  
  
"Sure, Perce. Why not."   
  
As they both headed towards the front of the store and Percy looked over and smiled happily. He noticed that even Oliver's mood seemed to brighten up already.  
  
At the Whispering Winds Tavern, Percy and Oliver found a small table, along side a wall to sit. The low lighting and fire crackling away gave the atmosphere in the place a warm and comfortable feeling. Almost immediately, a friendly waitress stepped over to ask them for their drink orders.  
  
After she left, Percy thought it best to start the conversation off slowly with something light and friendly he knew Oliver would want to talk about.  
  
"So I heard about your trade to the Rapiers. The Quidditch world must be going good for you. Are you happy about it?"  
  
Before Oliver could respond, the waitress suddenly returned and placed their order in front of them. Percy smiled as his Hofflemeyer Enchanted Swirl shifted from one color to another in the tall glass.   
  
"Will there be anything else, gentlemen? Would you care to see a menu?" she looked in Percy's direction.  
  
"No thanks. This will be fine for now." he answered. "Unless, Ol..."  
  
Oliver appeared to be lost in thought, and shook his head no.  
  
"Okay, then." She placed a bowl of Bertie Bott's flavored popcorn down for them. "I'll be back to check on you both later."  
  
Percy sipped his drink and then looked across at the quiet figure. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What was it again?" Oliver appeared surprised of the forgotten conversation already.  
  
"Are you happy with your trade to the Rapiers?" Percy flicked a green, most likely spinach flavored, piece of popcorn out of the way in favor of a red one.  
  
"Of course. I'm playing first string all the time.' Oliver smiled. "My loyal fans still support me. Plus, the very healthy signing bonus added in didn't hurt either."  
  
Percy chuckled. "I had heard a few rumors about that. Congratulations then. All your hard work paid off."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Percy could see Oliver's mood visibly change to that of the guy he once knew. 'This seems to be working; his mood seems to be getting better. Let's see what next?' Before Percy could think of a way to continue their conversation, Oliver threw a curve ball of his own at Percy.  
  
"Hey, how is Penny? I don't see a ring. Haven't you two set a date yet?" Oliver grinned before he drank from his bottle.  
  
'Pixies! Why did he have to bring her up? Anything but...HER!' he frowned.   
  
Percy suddenly pictured a furious, red-faced lady shrieking every obscenity possible at him. Penelope was telling him how horrible he was and how her life was now ruined. And of course how it was all his fault. He was very grateful that with the information he had to give her he had planned ahead bringing a borrowed hex-canceling orb with him. Lords know what she might have done to him if not. It was the last time he had seen Penny, and hoped it remained that way.   
  
Percy then noticed Oliver still waiting for an answer.  
  
"We broke up almost four years back."  
  
Percy figured this was a small price he'd have to pay to reform their friendship. It wasn't like they wouldn't be getting to personal topics eventually. 'Might as well get it all over with. Besides, it'll allow me to ask how his relationship is still doing. I might even be brave enough to tell him about me now.'   
  
"Oh jeez, Percy. I'm sorry. If I had known... I shouldn't have brought it up."   
  
"No. It's okay. It just wasn't meant to be. I now know that we weren't right for each other. I wasn't right." He barley let the last bit of information escape from his lips.  
  
Percy wondered if he should go ahead and tell Oliver the whole truth or not. Again he could feel some old feelings begin to surface, but didn't want to risk getting hurt. Besides Oliver was unattainable and most likely wasn't interested anyway. 'He never was in school.' For sure, he would be glad to have Oliver as a friend again, and be satisfied with that. The image of snitch filled boxers again came to his mind, Percy groaned mentally.  
  
Percy broke from his thoughts to see Oliver staring at him intently. He gulped down the last third of his drink and indicated towards the waitress for another round.  
  
He decided they needed a different topic to focus on. Something they both could talk about equally.  
  
"Sometimes, I miss the good ol days of school. Things were much simpler then."  
  
Percy looked up from his refilled glass. "Yes, some things about it were nice." A small smile started to appear on his face. He mentally thanked Oliver for reading his mind and changing the topic on his own.  
  
Over the next hour or so both men recalled various events of their times at school. Laughing, grimacing, teasing each other as they brought up things that had happened. Even filling each other in on things the other wasn't aware of. The sometimes-meticulous Percy, having been a Hogwarts Head Boy, was aware of the schools inner workings knew more details to some of the stories they shared. He animatedly told of events that had Oliver practically in tears.   
  
Then their conversation slowed once again.   
  
"Perce. I know this might not be the right time to ask, but I'm curious. What happened with you and Penelope? I thought you two would always be together."  
  
Percy drew in his breath and held it. 'Ah, buggers. I might as well tell him.' He felt comfortable enough with Oliver to now tell him everything. "It didn't work out. I couldn't keep living a lie and remain faithful to her."  
  
"What? Percy, you were cheating on her?" Oliver looked at him in slight shock.  
  
"No! Not that! I just..." 'Oh heavens! Now he's got the wrong impression of me.'  
  
Percy stared at Oliver's beautiful face. This was it. He would tell him and get it done with or...  
  
"Just what, Percival?"   
  
"I just couldn't keep on pretending I'd be happy with her. She wasn't really what I thought I wanted in my life." he quickly blurted out. Trying to come up with the right way to broach the subject, Percy trembled in fear. 'Why am I being so afraid? I've done this before. I can do it again.'  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." Percy then dropped his voice to a hushed tone. "I finally came out to my family two years ago. The pressure of ignoring and hiding my true feelings was getting to be too much to me."  
  
Percy looked up at Oliver's brown eyes he saw that Oliver accepted him without a careless thought at all.  
  
"Really? Uh, congratulations. Did everything turn out okay?"  
  
Percy stopped and looked at the smiling waitress who brought them yet another round of drinks. "For the most part, yes. Ron is still having some difficulties, but he doesn't outright hate me or anything."  
  
"Then I'm truly happy for you, Perce. Is there someone special you are sharing your life with now?"  
  
"No." He sighed mentally. "I've tried a few dates and stuff, but nothing has felt right. I've almost given up in a small way. Sometimes it's just too tiresome of looking, and hoping, only to be disappointed. Know what I mean?" What Percy had said was true. He had stopped trying to date. He didn't like getting his heart trampled and hurt in the process of looking for love. He hated if it sounded like he was being picky or judgmental, but Percy wanted love, not just a good romp in the sack.  
  
"A little, yeah." Oliver replied.  
  
Percy flicked at another emerald piece of popcorn before summoning his nerve to ask the question resting in his mind for a while. "So how are things with you and Marcus? Are you two still together?"  
  
"What!" Oliver appeared to be in shock. His bottle almost toppled over as he reached for it.  
  
"You, and Marcus Flint. Come on, Oliver. After what I've just told you. There's no need to hide it from me."  
  
"H-how did...Who told?" Oliver flustered.  
  
Percy recalled a rainy night during their seventh year at Hogwarts where he walked by an alcove and could hear Marcus and Oliver's hushed voices behind a tapestry. "Shhh. He'll hear us." "Who cares if Weasley hears, Olly-kins. I need to release some tension. He can even join us if he likes." "Stop it or I'll leave." "Alright!" Marcus grunted lowly. Percy frowned, but continued on in his rounds, barely able to hold back the welling tears.  
  
Percy then noticed Oliver seemed a little startled.  
  
"Oliver, relax. I've known for years. I used to see you two sneaking around the grounds and hallways during our last couple of school years. Your continuous display of rivalry may have fooled others, but I was wise to you two." The redhead smiled to show he wasn't offended by them being together. "I also noticed Marcus in the stands at a lot of your league games."  
  
"And how would you know that?" Oliver raised a brow at him.  
  
Percy could feel himself blush. "Um, Ron and I used to go to see you play a lot when you were on the Cannons team."  
  
"Really?" Oliver smiled at him. "Why didn't you ever come around and see me after the games? I would have enjoyed seeing you both."  
  
"I...well, you were busy and I thought it best not to." Percy suddenly felt like a stalker, which wasn't completely true and he quickly convinced himself of that fact. "Didn't Marcus tell you that I ran into him once? It was just before your big match when the Cannon's defeated the Chatham Crowns."  
  
"No. He didn't." He then heard Oliver whisper "jealous bastard" under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Percy chuckled.  
  
"You should have come over to the winners box, Percy. I would have made time for you. You should have known that." Oliver smiled at Percy, but his eyes seemed to say more.  
  
Percy felt for sure he now knew what appeared to be bothering Oliver so much. Marcus Flint. Something must have happened between the two of them. Percy figured if they talked about it, maybe it would help ease Oliver's mind "You still haven't answered my question. You, and Marcus?"  
  
Oliver sat in silence, looking at his beer bottle.  
  
"Ol?"  
  
'Uh oh. Whatever happened, he still isn't ready for this conversation. Maybe it happened recently and it's too soon to talk about?' Percy felt bad; he had apparently hurt his friend and now had to figure out how to repair the damage he had created.  
  
"Oliver? Are you okay?" Percy leaned forward in concern.  
  
Oliver slowly looked up in his direction. There was an immense sadness in his eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Both sat silently for a while, Percy regretted his recent choice of words. He mind foolishly, for a second, blamed it on all of the drinks they consumed   
  
When the tavern's wall clock chimed 9:00 p.m., they both turned to look at it.   
  
Percy couldn't believe how fast it had gotten so late, but knew his teapot reports would wait for another day. There was something more important he had to take care of now. He couldn't leave Oliver alone, especially in the state he was. Maybe if he could find a better place where Oliver could open up freely, he'd start talking again. Percy would even try talking about Quidditch again to see if that helped. An idea immediately came to his mind. "Oliver, it's getting sort of late. I have a few things I need to take care of at home tonight before work tomorrow." He fibbed.  
  
"I understand." Oliver said dejectedly. "I should be heading out as well. It was good seeing..."  
  
"Wait! Wait! I know this is sort of forward of me, but I was going to ask if you want to come over to my place and talk some more. What I have to do won't take very long and my place isn't far from here." Percy reached over to take hold of Oliver's forearm and gently squeezed in comfort. "I can tell something is bothering you and would like to continue our conversation and help if that's possible. At least I'd like to try." Again, Percy was mentally pleading with Oliver to say "Yes".  
  
Oliver looked at Percy and he thought he saw a slight smile form.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Percy turned from hanging up his cloak and noticed Oliver watching the chess set on the coffee table. The black queen was again acting testy, having to wait in turn to clobber a nearby rook.   
  
"Ron and I play by owl. I'm the only one in the family that can still give him a bit of a challenge." Percy smiled and sat nearby on the sofa. "Like I said, he's slowly coming around."  
  
"Better than playing with yourself, I'd guess."  
  
Percy turned to look at Oliver and then burst out laughing. Oliver probably didn't plan the double meaning, but it was humorous in Percy's mind. Oliver then started chuckling too.   
  
"Hey! Look at that. There's some happiness in you after all."  
  
"It's the good company, I suppose." Oliver's smile faded slightly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not always so depressed. Just certain topics of discussion set me off is all."  
  
"You mean Marcus?" Percy asked sheepishly, in a low tone and leaned forward to reset a pawn the queen had nudged in frustration.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver sighed loudly.  
  
"Can I ask what happened? Or don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know Perce. It just..."  
  
Percy remained silent. He knew Oliver would come out with it at his own pace, but a little help along the way wouldn't hurt. Oliver already looked more visibly relaxed than when he was in the bar thinking about Marcus.   
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"It just hurts so much. It's been over three years and I still let it fester away inside me at times."  
  
'Three years?'' They broke up that long ago and it still effects him?' Percy then pictured a shrieking Penelope. 'Oh, yeah.'  
  
"Try talking about it. Maybe it will help." Percy reached over and rubbed Oliver's arm to help give more comfort. "What happened that broke you two apart?" For a second Percy had a glimmer of hope that he and Oliver could... 'No, No, no!' This was not the time for schoolboy crushes. Oliver needed someone, and if it were just a friend, Percy was here to help him.  
  
"The Fuckin' bastard cheated on me!" Oliver burst out as his faced scrunched up in immense anger  
  
Percy quickly drew back his hand in fear. He didn't realize Oliver was holding back that much anger and pain.  
  
"Oh Perce. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He noticed Oliver's eyes start to fill with tears.  
  
"Oh, Ol." Percy reached over and pulled Oliver into a hug. Oliver just started crying and trembled with the outpour of emotion held in for so long. Percy rubbed the strong back with his hand in a comforting circle. He remembered his Mom, doing the same to him so many times when he was upset. When Ron and he had their first fight about Percy telling everyone of his true nature, Molly had comforted him this way. She reminded Percy he was Ron's older bother and nothing could ever change that. "I know my boys. Give Ron some time and space, he'll come 'round, love."   
  
Oliver's body shook as he tried to gasp for needed air.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here for you."  
  
Percy was enjoying the warmth of Oliver's body draped across his torso. A small smile crossed his lips and he almost groaned when Oliver suddenly sat back up.  
  
"I'm such a idiot. I'm..."  
  
"Don't apologize, Ol. You've obviously been holding in a lot for a long time and needed to let it out. Feeling a little bit better now?"  
  
"Not sure. Mostly feeling burned out I think. The drinks from earlier aren't helping any either."  
  
Percy had an idea and slowly got up from the sofa. He turned and stood with a raised hand for Oliver to remain where he was. "I'll be right back."  
  
In the kitchen Percy pulled out a tray and quickly began loading it with a several snack items. Neither had eaten any dinner, but he didn't want to take the time to fix a proper meal and leave Oliver alone for too long.  
  
Putting two full glasses of pumpkin juice on the tray he then headed back to the living room. "I thought a few snacks might help calm our stomachs. Maybe help absorb some of the alcohol in our systems."  
  
"Thanks. But I'm not very hungry"  
  
Percy grinned. "Not even for Animal crackers?"  
  
"Animal crackers? They're my favorite!"  
  
"I know. I've become fond of them as well. I was always grateful you shared at school when your Mom sent you those big boxes of them. It got me hooked."  
  
"Seems we passed on traits to each other during our years together. I probably wouldn't read so much, besides sports related stuff, if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Probably us being the only Gryffy boys helped with that. We were forced to grow together."  
  
"Don't say that, Perce. We were never forced. I loved rooming with you. You were practically like a brother to me." He noticed Oliver hesitate for a second and look sorrowful. "We could talk about almost anything."  
  
"Sorry. You're right." Percy looked Oliver directly in the eye. "We never were forced."  
  
They both smiled  
  
"He cheated on me, Percy." Oliver suddenly began. "And not with just one guy. I found out there were several of them. Some of them were even Cannon players." Percy watched Oliver's redden with anger. "All during that time, he'd be jealous of anyone that paid attention to me and yet he was..."  
  
Percy remembered meeting with Marcus Flint at one of the league games. Marcus had blatantly suggested they could slip away for a little while and see what kind of 'action' could happen between them. Percy unquestionably declined. "You'd rather a threesome with our fellow classmate perhaps? I could arrange it, you know." Percy was taken aback. It had taken everything he had to hold back from slugging Marcus' foul mouth. Granted it would have to be one good punch, because Flint would kill him after that. Percy instead remained quiet and just stormed away to where he could join up with Ron.  
  
"H-he was screwing anyone that caught his fancy."  
  
"Not everyone." Percy whispered under his breath.  
  
As Percy walked away, Marcus shouted one last jab at his retreating body. "How come you never write me any letters, Percival? Aren't I good enough for you?' he gloated. 'Never!' Percy mumbled to himself and continued walking.  
  
"He ripped my heart to shreds. I've never let anyone get that close again to... What did you say?"  
  
"It's nothing, Ol. Go on."  
  
"That bastard! I'll kill him. He tried to put a move on you, didn't he?" Percy noticed Oliver's flushed face spread to his ears and down his throat. 'Oh jeez.' Percy mentally wanted to curse Flint for the damage he did to his friend.  
  
"Calm down. It was nothing, really. Just a little shameless flirting on his part, during the last game when I ran into him. I wasn't interested. I never would be. Especially with him." Percy grimaced, picturing Marcus' face before him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, Ol. He just wasn't my type."  
  
"What is your type then?"  
  
It was now Percy's turn to blush. He would have loved to tell Oliver it was the person sitting in front of him, but knew that wasn't the proper thing to say right now. "Wouldn't you like to know. I am sorry for what happened though. I'd never thought about the fact that I wasn't the only one Flint would do that with."  
  
Percy took a large gulp of juice to hide his uneasiness.  
  
"It's okay. It's helping me realize some things."  
  
"What's that?" Percy arched a brow in curiosity.  
  
"For one thing, I should thank you. Talking about this is really helping. I've needed to get this burden off my chest for a while now."  
  
"Anytime." Percy reached over and gave him a gentle hug in comfort. Percy was in a wave of mixed emotions. He loved helping Oliver out, he enjoyed being with him again and then there was the 'old feelings' still lingering in his mind. Percy took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Oliver?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember that October night of our sixth year when you and I..." Percy stopped as his mind screamed 'NO! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Too late.' his consciousness thought. 'You've opened the hope chest now.'  
  
"Which one Percy? There were so many."  
  
"The night you and I stayed up talking about relationships. You know, who fancied whom. How they got started. Kissing people. Falling in love. And ...um, sex?" 'It's the alcohol!' his mind screamed, 'We can blame it on that, if I have to.'  
  
"Yeah. I remember. We were up the whole night. You were dragging the next day. Poor thing." Oliver snorted. "You almost passed out in Potions class. I kept waiting for it to happen. Snape would have loved that."  
  
"Hey!" He playfully smacked Oliver's arm. "And just who may I ask, fell from his broom during team practice that day?" Percy pictured that day. In all of his haziness, he was still more concerned about Oliver and had wandered down to the Quidditch practice pitch to see how his roommate was fairing.  
  
"You-you saw that?"  
  
"Of course." Percy's chuckled. "I was afraid you would get hurt, if you were even as half as tired as I was that day."  
  
"Gee! Nice to know you cared if I broke my neck or not." They both smiled goofily at each other. "What about that night though?"  
  
'You might as well tell him. It's too late now to back out.' The redhead mentally chastised himself. "Remember, I told you that I needed the facts in preparation if I was going to possibly ask Penelope out? You being the more wiser and experienced than I."   
  
"Which wasn't true and you knew it."  
  
'Nice try, I knew some of what you and "him" were up to.'  
  
"I know, but I was seeking out information then and hoping..." He closed his eyes. Percy couldn't look at Oliver in the face right now.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"It was all a little lie. I knew of you and Marcus then. I guess I was sort of curious to know what I might have been missing out on. Hoping you'd tell me, so we could talk about it."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Percy nodded and slowly peaked out of his eyes to see the still very caring person sitting across from him.  
  
"Why bring that up now?"  
  
"Because being with you again is bringing back so many thoughts and..." he stopped to sigh. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it is just all the alcohol we consumed. I never was able to hold myself well with it." Percy couldn't control his mouth, head and heart all at the same time. He had only meant to comfort Oliver and be friends with him again. Instead, now he was ruining everything. True, Percy always wanted nothing more than to be in love, it had always been his biggest desire. And to be in love with Oliver would be more than fantastic. Yet he kept struggling to accept the reality that it might not be possible. Oliver was still getting over a lot of hurt and anger and here Percy was about to throw himself at him. He needed to calm himself down and regather his thoughts.  
  
Percy tried to get up, but Oliver grabbed his wrist and wouldn't to let go when he twisted his arm.  
  
"And what, Percy?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"You said so many thoughts and. And what? Don't stop now."  
  
Percy suddenly thought of a meeting he had with Professor Dumbledore in the headmaster's office. This was an opportune time for him to ask a question he had wondered about for five years. "Why wasn't I sorted to the Ravenclaw house? Surely I'm more academic than brave." Dumbledore looked at Percy and his face cracked full of wrinkles as he smiled. "You Mr. Weasley, have more courage than you can imagine. It comes to you when you least expect it." Percy was dumbfounded. It took eight years, but now, finally, he fully understood.  
  
For no explainable reason Percy threw caution to the wind and quickly blurted it all out. "Feelings. I've always had more than a crush on you Oliver. We weren't just Gryffindor boys for seven years. You were my best friend. Not that I really had any others." He stopped to swallow. "I always looked up to you, but later realized there was more to it than that. In our sixth year, I was hopelessly in love with you. I tried to deny it, but couldn't. Unfortunately, that's when I discovered you were with Marcus. It nearly killed me. But I slowly accepted it. Trying to deny my true self helped in that aspect. I also wasn't going to interfere with your happiness. I cared too much for you to say anything. And you two were together for so long. So I stupidly threw myself at Penny. Hoping it would all go away."  
  
"You cared?" Oliver appeared bewildered.  
  
"Yes. The feelings I had then and clung to are part of what held me back from progressing further with Penny." Percy rolled his eyes in humor. "That, and finally admitting to myself that I was gay."  
  
He now noticed Oliver had let go of his wrist and was now holding his hand.   
  
"Perce, we've both been such fools. If I had only known."  
  
"What do you mean?" Percy could feel his heart begin to open at a glimmer of hope for love.  
  
"While you've admired me, I've been doing the same to you. You were always an amazing person. Always so organized and a straightforward. You were always there for me."  
  
Percy smiled at that comment.  
  
"We did so much growing up together. And it appears we even hid the same secrets. I've always regretted the loss of our friendship. But, I was having such problems with... him. I didn't know where to turn. Wish I'd known I could have come to you to talk."  
  
"It's okay. I had some tough times over the years as well."  
  
"That's surprising."  
  
"It is? Why?"  
  
"You seemed to have everything going for you. Your future was all set. The Ministry and marriage. I envied you. All I had was Quidditch and a romantic fling that ended up going nowhere. Don't get me wrong, I love playing. But it's not always fulfilling."  
  
Percy nodded and now understood the similarities they both had dealt with over the years. Maybe it was all in preparation for them to experience before they met each other again.  
  
"I did try to tell you a couple of times about me, and him. I just didn't know how. I thought you were straight, I didn't want to risk the friendship. You've been a big part and great influence in my life, Percy." He could tell Oliver was speaking from his heart. Percy almost wanted to cry. "I tend to still think of you often. Maybe more than I should have. I don't know. I wish I could have been there for you when you needed someone too."  
  
They both looked lovingly at each other and smiled.  
  
"Why? Why did we let so much time pass?"  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's in the past now. Let's forget about it. We can start over together from here." There was no pleading this time. If Oliver wanted this as much as Percy did. It would happen. If not... Percy refused to think about that.  
  
"Help me, Percy. Help me forget the past."  
  
Percy leaned forward and smiled. He was about to do something he had dreamed about so many times before. He tenderly pressed their lips together. He felt Oliver press forward. Together their passion for one another slowly and lovingly increased.  
  
Not another thought came to Percy's mind as he fell completely and happily in love.  
  
fini 


	3. Together

TOGETHER  
  
By Brian Thomas  
  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: Well here it is. The last part of "Let Me Help You Forget the Past." As you will notice the title chapter fits onto the end perfectly, completing the sentence and idea of the whole story. I hope I didn't keep all my reviewers, I think that's three of you, waiting too long for this part. Let me know what you think when you can. Thanks.  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Oliver Wood apparated into the kitchen of the loft that was now shared by both he and Percy Wesley.   
  
The place had formerly been Percy's, but as days passed into weeks Oliver brought and left personal items of his own while they spent time getting to know each other again in their developing relationship. After three months Percy finally put an end to the whole routine and asked Oliver to move in. Percy internally was extremely happy with the idea of having Oliver around all of the time he wasn't playing Quidditch, but claimed out loud in his logical fashion it was because the two of them would be economizing. Oliver wasn't fooled for a second. Nonsurprisingly there were few problems of them having to adjust living together either. After all they had been roommates at the Hogwarts School for many years and quickly remembered each other's daily habits. Oliver even thought it humorous to pretend to scold Percy for 'borrowing' his favorite sweater all of the time. Although he would admit the blue looked much better on Percy with his red hair. Finally, after six more months, things just became "ours"; "yours" or "mine" no longer existed.  
  
Oliver quietly sat down the satchel of groceries and listened. He could hear a faint scratching noise coming from the den. The brown haired jock smiled. That meant only one thing, Percy was already home. With a sly grin, Oliver quickly, but quietly, made his way through the rooms to wrap his arms around the slender body sitting at the desk.  
  
"I see you brought work home with you again, Love."  
  
Percy grinned and nuzzled backwards into the embrace. "It's not much. Mostly just a few documents that only need my signature. I brought them so I could be here early to help you. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be nursing that arm?"  
  
Oliver broke the embrace in frustration. "It's fine! Really! Why won't anyone listen to me when I say it's perfectly mended?"  
  
Percy turned in his seat to watch Oliver's rant. He bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from smiling too much.  
  
"Sidelined for six weeks! I'm missing a quarter of the season!"  
  
"You've made it through three weeks already, Ol. I'm sure you will survive the rest of the way."  
  
Oliver abruptly, turned towards Percy and looked at him wide-eyed like he was suddenly insane.  
  
"Besides, I'm not complaining. I now get to spend more time with you. It's more than we both originally planned for. Are you going to?" Percy quickly interjected.  
  
Oliver was about to say something, but halted in his thoughts. Suddenly his shoulders dropped. "You're right. It is nice. But three more weeks? I don't know if I can take it, Love."  
  
Percy reached out a hand to bring Oliver back to him. "We'll do it together. I'm here for you." Percy then wrapped his arms around Oliver waist and rested his head on Oliver's stomach and sighed. Oliver looked down at the top of Percy's head. How could he not be calmed with the comfort and support in love he was now receiving?  
  
"Did I tell you how much I love you today?"  
  
"I think you did this morning, in the shower. But you can always say it again. I can never hear it enough." Percy replied into Oliver's bellybutton.  
  
Oliver smiled again and ran his hand across the top of the red hair, with loving delicate strokes.  
  
"Hon."  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"You got an owl today." Percy reluctantly pulled himself away from Oliver's hips and turned to retrieve the letter from off the top of the desk. He hesitated for a moment before moving back to the standing figure.   
  
Percy handed the letter to Oliver like it was something fragile and not meant for him to be touching. Oliver wondered what had made Percy suddenly so somber. He then looked down at the folded parchment and immediately knew the handwriting on the face of it. Oliver blanched at it. Timidly, he slowly looked at Percy who appeared to be waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Thanks, Love. I'll, um, read it later." Oliver fumbled with the note, trying to shove it into his back pocket.  
  
"Aren't you going to read it, now?"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing important. Besides, I need to start on dinner. I did promise to make someone stuffed chicken breasts with wild mushrooms tonight. Remember? This time off is good for one thing. My culinary skills are growing by the day." Oliver started to turn towards the kitchen, finally having stowed the note away.  
  
"Oliver. I know it's from Flint."  
  
Oliver stopped dead in his tracks and looked sheepishly over his shoulder at Percy.  
  
"If I didn't recognize his scrawl, I'll always remember that raven of his from school. That black monster went after and tormented Hermes more than once."  
  
"Yeah. Who would of thought of Potter's owl coming to his defense? I think half the school watched the aerial battle that day."  
  
They couldn't help but smile as both recalled the event in their minds.  
  
Percy stood to look directly into Oliver's eyes. "It's okay, Hon. It's not going to bother me that he wrote you. I believe our love is strong enough to endure his little invasion."  
  
Oliver pulled the note out of his pocket. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Now read the note. I'll get things started in the kitchen. You did remember to get some Oregano?"  
  
"Yes." Oliver answered automatically. His attention more focused on the folded paper that he turned over several times in his hand. Finally, he broke the wax seal and began reading.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Percy stopped stirring the contents in the pot before him when he felt Oliver's head rest upon his shoulder. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard him approach from behind.  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Chocolate Mousse."  
  
"Mmmm. My favorite. Any reason why?"  
  
"None really. I just wanted to."  
  
"Wouldn't be because you are nervous about a certain letter? Cause those antlers look more like they belong on a deer." Oliver jested.  
  
"Don't be silly. I-I..." Percy couldn't continue the charade. He had done well earlier pretending the post hadn't bothered him, but not any more. Especially not when Oliver wrapped his arms around his waist. "M-maybe, a little."  
  
Oliver gently kissed the side of Percy's neck. He smiled when the head tilted a little to give him better access. He kissed it twice more before he whispered into the exposed ear.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Love."  
  
"Really?" Percy slowly exhaled and felt his bundled nerves slightly loosen up. "What did he have to say then?"  
  
"Not a lot, really. He asked how I was doing and..." Oliver tensed. "...and that he wants to see me."  
  
"What!" Percy dropped his spoon and pulled out of the embrace.  
  
"Love, relax. He just wants to see me again and talk. He wrote about being in the area in the next two weeks and had some sort of important question to ask me. That's all. You can read the letter if you want."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he wants to do more than talk!" Percy's face began to redden and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Percival! Stop it!" Oliver crossed his arms to mimic the redhead's stance. "You're acting like a jealous schoolgirl."  
  
"I am not! I-I..." Percy's demeanor crumbled. He arms and shoulders dropped in defeat. "I'm just scared." he whispered to the floor.  
  
Oliver immediately rushed to his side and affectionately held onto Percy's right arm. "You have nothing to be scared about. If anyone should be scared, it's me. I don't know what I would do if I saw him, not after what happened." He gently pulled Percy closer to him and wrapped himself again tightly around the thin body. "It doesn't matter. I can't see him."  
  
The two remained quiet in each others embrace seeking the comfort they both enjoyed and needed at times like this. Both afraid of saying the wrong thing.   
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"You should." Percy drew in a deep breath and sighed mentally. Did he really just say that? Against his better judgement, he knew this had to be done. "You need to see him. You need to finally put this part of your past to rest. We've talked about this several times before. This is the opportunity you've needed, where you can finally let go of him. Speak your piece of mind and walk away."  
  
Oliver stood silently and stared off into nothingness, trying to figure out what to say or do. And at the same time being totally amazed at how brave his lover was.  
  
"Okay. I will." He looked deeply in to Percy's brilliant blue eyes and saw only love and caring waiting for him. Realizing he wasn't breathing for a long period he finally exhaled. "On one condition."  
  
"Oh? What's that, Hon?"  
  
"You come with me. I don't want to do it alone. I'll need my better half with me. The one who will help me keep my thoughts and feelings in control."  
  
"Ol, you can do that all by yourself. You don't need me there."  
  
"Maybe, but I still want you with me. Please say yes."  
  
Percy couldn't really think of a reason to fight him on the issue, He was also getting a good dose of that pleading look that he's used on Oliver many times before. 'I never should have taught him how to do that.' Percy cursed himself. "Fine. Yes, I'll go with you."  
  
"Good. I'll owl him back later and we'll take it from there."  
  
Oliver then kissed the freckled cheek next to him. "Love?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Did I already tell you how much I love you today?" Oliver started again kissing the side of the long neck, warming it with his now panting breath.  
  
"Um..." Percy smiled evilly. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Let..." kiss "me..." kiss "show..." kiss "you..." kiss "then."  
  
Both men slowly melted towards the floor. Dinner was completely forgotten for the night.  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Percy smoothed out the front to his dark blue robe yet again for the fifth time. His patience was wearing thin and all he wanted to do was get this day done and over with. 'What is taking him so long?' he screamed inside his head. In frustration, Percy yanked Oliver's emerald robe, identical in style to his, off the hook and went to search for his man. He stopped abruptly when he found Oliver at the desk in the den, tying a letter to Horatio's leg. All the pent up energy immediately dissipated when he saw Oliver's face appearing even more nervous than his.   
  
"You're owling a letter? Now?"  
  
Oliver sent the bird out the window before turning around to face the redhead. "It was something that needed to be done, Love." Oliver looked at him with a nervous smile.  
  
Percy held out his robe for him. "Shall we go and get this over with?"  
  
"Thanks." Oliver slipped the material over his shoulders and smiled as he looked down at the handmade birthday present from Percy's mother. "Good idea. Seems like the chilly fall weather is coming on fast this year."  
  
"Oliver."  
  
Oliver looked up at the pair of blue eyes staring intently at him. He knew that Percy wasn't in the mood for any chitchat or other delaying tactics.  
  
"Fine. Yes, let's go and get it done."  
  
Oliver pulled out his wand, but Percy caught his arm before he could cast the needed spell.  
  
"Just one thing first."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just remember whatever happens today, it's you that I love and will stand by you no matter what happens."  
  
Oliver looked at Percy and understood completely what he meant and felt. Even the silent messages that weren't being spoken out loud. Oliver knew in his heart he deeply loved Percy and no matter what was done or said by Marcus Flint, nothing was going to change that.  
  
"I too."  
  
As Percy drew out his wand, he softly kissed Oliver on the cheek. He then flicked his wand at them both. With a small popping sound they were both gone immediately from the room.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Oliver and Percy apparated behind a few trees, which was near the front gate to a Renaissance Festival. They slowly stepped out, looking around to see if they had been noticed arriving. After paying the admittance fee with some muggle money Percy had exchanged at the Gringott's bank a few days earlier, they started to walk around.   
  
"This is interesting. Where else could a wizard move about with muggles and not be noticed?" Oliver looked again at the pamphlet that guided them around.   
  
"Indeed. I've heard about these fairs, but have never been to one. Mum and Dad had taken Bill and Charlie once, but refused to ever go again for some reason. My brother's don't remember what happened, and you don't even dare ask Mum."  
  
As they continued to stroll about the market fair area, they noticed a few patrons too were of 'their' world. Both were highly amused at a lot of the trinkets and mock mystical items for sale. Oliver even joked about buying Percy a new wand that had multi-colored crystals and feathers glued all over it. He received only a firm slug in the arm as a reply. For some reason, neither seemed surprised to see small Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's items for sale at several booths. Percy only hoped for his brothers' sake they were tame enough not to attract too much attention of the Ministry's Division of Misused Magical Charms and Items.  
  
Oliver pulled on his loves arm to stop at a booth were a 'magician' was casting illusions. Both men could sense there was no real magic being used, but were just as mystified at how some of the 'tricks' were accomplished. Percy did comment that he would have to report this finding to the Ministry. He surmised that muggles accepting this kind of lifestyle was a good progression to the acceptance of actual magic being used in their presence. Oliver had to kindly reminded Percy that it was his day off and to remember to try and have some fun.  
  
"We still have a half hour before the meeting, do you want to go check out the..." Percy looked again at the small leaflet Oliver still held " ...Joust competitions?"  
  
Oliver shrugged. "Sure. Whatever that is."  
  
From out of nowhere a small, four-year old boy had appeared to tug on Oliver's pant leg. "Are you Oleeveer Wood?" he asked.  
  
Oliver startled for a moment, looked down at the bright, curious face tilted up at him. He quickly guessed that the dark haired lad must be of their world and bent down to be at his eye level. "Yes. I am. And who might you be?"  
  
The child pointed with his thumb to his chest and in a proud fashion stated. "I'm Olly too!"  
  
Percy looked down at Oliver, noticing for a second he was completely surprised and amused by the child's bravado.  
  
Then from across the field of people milling about a voice rang out. "Olly! Olly, where are you?"  
  
"Uh oh." The child said in almost a whisper.  
  
"There you are!" the deep male voice shouted as it approached from behind the two older men. "You know better than to run off...Oh. Hello, Ol. It's...um, good to see you again."  
  
Oliver having turned towards the voice, looked up in disbelief from his crouching position at Marcus Flint who now stopped before them. Oliver couldn't utter a word.  
  
"Look! Look! It's Olly Wood!" the child jumped up and down in delight.  
  
"Yes, Olly. I can see that." Marcus smiled at both Olivers. "I see you've met my son."  
  
"D-did you say son?" croaked out Percy.  
  
Marcus, still smiling, turned his head to look the still surprised redhead. "Per-cy. Percy Weasley. Why am I not surprised you are here?"  
  
Percy didn't even feel one ounce jealously as he looked over Marcus. It appeared their former schoolmate had added 50 or so pounds to his now portly frame since he last saw him. Percy couldn't help feeling slightly smug about that fact, but held his tongue from saying anything sarcastically.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Flint."  
  
Marcus seemed to be lost in a thought for a second before shifting focus back to his son. "Now I know why there are five cups. Oh well, come along everyone." Marcus stooped to pick up his son. "Olly, you know better than to have run off, again."  
  
"But Poppa." Olly looked over his father's shoulder to make sure Oliver was following. "It's Oleever Wood! He plays Kiditch! He's the Rapp-i-er Keeper!"  
  
"I know son, I know. Your Poppa once played Quidditch too, remember." Marcus looked back for a second before hitching Olly up onto his shoulders. "Hurry up you two." Marcus led the two still silent figures across the field to go behind a row of tents, while Olly kept constantly twisting around one direction to another to smile at Oliver.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"Momma!" Olly screamed in delight, dashing into the house. "Oleeveer Wood! He's here! He's here!"  
  
Charlotte Flint, set the kettle down on the small standing stove and turned to her son who rushed to wrap himself around her legs. ""Yes, Olly I know." The sandy blonde with hazel eyes smiled brightly at the two visitors who entered the tent. "Come in gentlemen, tea will be ready in a few seconds."  
  
As Percy removed his cloak, he watched with a bit of surprise as Charlotte bustled about to calm her hyper child down. Some of her mannerisms reminded him of his own mother when she had his siblings to contend with. He then glanced over to see Oliver and Marcus silently looking at each other and not moving.  
  
"Marc why don't you take Oliver's and Percival's wraps for them." Marcus jostled out of his somber state finally began to move.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She looked at Percy. "Is it Percival or do you prefer Percy."  
  
"Percy is fine, Mam." He then handed Marcus his cloak.  
  
"Oh heavens, please call me Charlotte. You'll have to excuse me in thinking that we've all met before. Please, please sit, tea is ready."  
  
"I should explain." Marcus moved over to wrap his arm around his wife's waist. Char is a fortuneteller here at the Fair. What most people don't know is she's the real thing. Graduated a couple years ahead of me at Hogwarts with top honors from Madame Trelawney. And the greatest love of my life."  
  
"Oh Marcus. Stop, you'll make me cry."  
  
Percy looked again at Oliver who was remaining silent and trying not to outwardly glare at Flint, especially at his last statement.  
  
"Momma. Can I show Oleever? Can I?"  
  
"I'm sure Oliver would be glad to see your broom, Olly. Go get it."  
  
Olly dashed over to a corner of the tent and pulled from under his cot a broomstick. He then rushed over to Oliver and held out his prize with great enthusiasm. "It's a Thunderbolt. Poppa got it for me for my birthday. But I'm not allowed to ride it yet without help. Momma says it's not safe." He turned to see his mother pouring water into the cups on the table.  
  
"Poppa seek-re-ly lets me ride it deep in the woods were no one can see us. But don't tell Momma." Olly whispered loudly behind his small hand into Oliver's ear.  
  
Charlotte glanced over at her husband for a moment but pretended like she heard nothing.  
  
"Olly tea time. You can talk to Oliver more about your broom later."  
  
"Okay, Momma." Olly dashed to his cot carefully putting his broom away before hastily getting back to the table. Olly immediately picked up a small cup with a kitten on it and the animated design mewed. "Sweet, Momma?"  
  
"Yes, Oliver. I put in a lot of honey in it for my honey bear." She then placed a plate before him and moved a couple of cookies from the larger pile in the center of the table for him.  
  
The three men then silently moved to the table. Marcus and Percy sat on each side of Oliver.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Charlotte pulled down the charmed silencing net over Olly's bunk area to cut off any noise from getting in to disturb him. "The poor thing is exhausted. He'd been wound up all day waiting to meet you Oliver. You've really made his day. I think he knows your entire quidditch career by heart better than he knows his ABC's."  
  
"He's an amazing kid, Charlotte. I'd never thought of Flint having such an amazing a son." Oliver replied after finishing yet another cup of tea.  
  
For most of the night it had been a mixed conversation on several topics. Most of it was small polite talk, with a lot of focus spent on Olly who asked Oliver lots and lots of questions. At times there was a couple of tense moments that had to be smoothed out with some short terse words between Oliver and Marcus, all for the sake of the young child looking at both his father and his Quidditch hero. Marcus seemed more at ease talking about the past and even making a little fun of things that happened than Oliver was.   
  
"Who would have thought after you Ol. That I'd go straight?" Marcus chuckled slightly.   
  
"Marc!" Charlotte slapped him in the arm.  
  
Oliver couldn't take any more. Flint had finally ridden his last nerve and Oliver suddenly stood up. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" He abruptly left the tent before anyone could answer.   
  
Percy scowled at Marcus.  
  
"Jeez, I was only kidding. Can't he take a small joke?"  
  
"Mar-" Charlotte started but was immediately cut off by Percy.  
  
"A joke? Is this all this meeting is about to you?"  
  
Percy stopped to inhale, trying to calm himself before continuing. "Do you know what it took to convince him to actually come here today?" Every night for the last two weeks all Oliver did was fret over and discuss about how to face you again."  
  
"What do you want from me Weasley? I'm trying to keep it friendly. Am I supposed to get down on my knees and beg for his forgiveness? He's the one who tossed me out. I didn't do anything to him."  
  
Percy stared silently at Flint in complete disbelief.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I know what I did, but it's not all my fault. I didn't know then that the reason I probably cheated on him was I wasn't completely comfortable with what I was doing. I mean I liked it and all. I just never realized that I really wanted to be with a woman. Heck I didn't even know myself until I met Charlotte and she told me." He looked and smiled at his wife. "Living with a Seer takes a lot of adjusting to get used to. She can see the outcome of a discussion or argument before we've even started it."  
  
"You bastard! How can you say it's not your fault?" Percy then quickly looked over to see Charlotte watching him, before lowering his voice. "You know full well what you did. You took every chance you had to cheat behind his back regardless of how it hurt him. He cared for you and it tore him apart to break up with you. Did you know he knew about two of your affairs before he finally couldn't take it anymore?"  
  
"Uh, no. No, I didn't know. I tried my best to be discreet, but I also now know there was a small part hoping I'd get caught. I cared for Oliver, I really did. But at the same time I was never truly happy."  
  
"All you ever had to do was be honest with him... and yourself."  
  
"Easier said than done, isn't it Weasley?"  
  
The three sat silently at the table.  
  
Marcus made the move to get up, but Charlotte placed a hand on his arm and shook her head back and forth.  
  
"He needs you Percival." Charlotte smiled with great concern. "Now is not the time for caution. Go to him." There was no room for a rebuttal.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXx  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Percy found Oliver watching a performer doing fire tricks. Percy read Oliver's body language and knew he had to tread carefully until Oliver relaxed.  
  
"Are you going to be okay? The redhead leaned on the fence post mirroring his loves position. "Flint's a complete prat, you know?"  
  
Oliver remained silent.  
  
"But I find myself liking his wife and kid. Olly, is amazingly energetic, smart and practically worships the ground you walk on. I'm sure his father must just be thrilled about that."  
  
"Yeah, Olly is a cute one. Makes me wish we could have one of our own. We've really never discussed that before, have we?"  
  
"Nope. And this isn't the time for it now."  
  
Percy removed his glasses and pretended to clean them off. It wasn't necessary, just something he did to keep his hands preoccupied. He wanted to take Oliver in his arms and just whisk him away, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Oliver had to come to a conclusion all on his own, or the unanswered question would always remain in his head.  
  
"You need to let go of the anger, Ol. What Flint did is done and over with." He glanced over to see a pair of brown eyes listening to every word he stated. "Don't get me wrong. I wish he had never hurt you. But I'm not going to complain that we came together as a result from it. I love you and always will. I just can't keep seeing you suffer. Tell him off and be done with it. Please."  
  
Oliver appeared to want to say something, but instead just pulled Percy into his arms and hugged the redhead tightly.  
  
"I love you." he whispered not wanting to share his feelings with anyone else.  
  
They broke apart and both turned to hear someone shuffling towards them.  
  
"Charlotte said this was the right time for Oliver and I to talk." He said sheepishly.  
  
Percy looked at Oliver for a second with a deep amount of concern. Oliver didn't even look in his direction before he gave his answer. "I'll be all right love. Give us a few minutes."  
  
Percy squeezed his love's shoulder before he headed back to the Flint family tent.  
  
Marcus slowly moved to take up the same spot vacated by Percy.  
  
"So...Percy Weasley. I can't say I'm a bit surprised." He then held out a hand to stave off the retort Oliver was about to utter. "You've found the one who completes you, Ol. I can see it in the way you both look at each other and protect each other. Neither of you even needs to speak to know what the other is thinking at times. It's amazing. A small part of me wishes we could have been like that. But..." He hesitated making sure he had the right words to use. "I think we both know it wasn't meant to be. Back at school I noticed how Percy used to..."  
  
"Please... don't bring up the past." Oliver cut him off. "We both need to let go of it. Everyone keeps saying we need to move on. And... I agree. I can't keep letting what happened eat at me."  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know Marcus. I guess in a small way I've already started forgiving you, I just didn't know it yet until now. I'm dwelling on past issues, when it's a certain person I love who's just made me realize that I should be focusing on our future together. It's just going to take me a while to let go of all the negative feelings behind what had happened that I've been holding on to."  
  
"Ol, I never meant to truly hurt you. I just couldn't tell..."  
  
"Don't. In a way, yes you did. But it's okay. I understand how hard it is to be truthful to yourself, not wanting to hurt others in the process. I can forgive you for that, Marcus. And with time maybe we can once again at least be friends. For now let's both agree to forgive each other and let it all be put in the past and stay there. Deal?"  
  
Marcus could feel a small pain of unexplained loss when he looked at Oliver, but he knew what was just said was right. "Deal."  
  
Both turned back to lean on the fence post again and watch the finale of the fire eaters act.  
  
"By the way, Ol. I'm serious about the offer we all talked about earlier. Charlotte and I would be honored if you...and Percy..." Marcus stopped for a second to think about what he just said. "Hell yeah, why not," he whispered to himself  
  
Marcus turned to look Oliver directly in the eye. "If you and Percy would be Olly's godparents. We'd be honored. There's no other person I would trust more with the welfare of my son if anything ever happened. He practically idolizes you, which I try not to be jealous of, and Charlotte thinks it's important for some unexplainable reason."  
  
Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but was momentarily at a loss of words. He quickly moved and hugged Marcus. "I'd be honored Flint. Both Percy and I would."  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The hall clock rang out nine p.m. as Oliver and Percy apparated back home. Oliver took their cloaks to hang them up and noticed a burgundy one on a hook already. He smiled at it.  
  
He turned to see Percy heading towards the living room, looking into the bag at the few things they had purchased from the day. Percy in his mind was already figuring out where things like the pamphlet would go in their memory book. Oliver caught his arm at the doorway and quickly turned him around. He leaned forward to passionately kiss the redhead with all his love. "Thank you for today." That was all that needed to be said. They both knew all the thoughts, meaning and love behind the few words.  
  
A soft cough came from across the room. Both turned towards the sound.  
  
"Hullo, brother."  
  
There on the sofa sat Ron Weasley, toying with the black queen that he held. She was angrily swinging widely her little wooden sword at him. He grinned at her before again looking across the room.  
  
"I understand from Oliver's message today that it's time we talked?"  
  
fini 


End file.
